


You fold your socks!

by TheTheoryOfDreaming



Series: short prompt inspired Harry Potter oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTheoryOfDreaming/pseuds/TheTheoryOfDreaming
Summary: Remus's friends found out about his ... wolfy problem. Now he's scared of their reaction.





	You fold your socks!

A slight breeze ruffled Remus Lupin's hair as he slowly walked around the lake. His steps were slow. He wanted to delay what was to come. The confrontation with his friends. If they still wanted to be his friends. Who wanted a werewolf for a friend? They didn't really need him anyway. James and Sirius were perfectly content with their bromance, everybody loved them, and cherishing them was enough for Peter. Remus stopped and dug the tip of his shoe into the mushy ground. He should have been more careful. They shouldn't have seen him. It was his own fault if they cast him out. He'd be lonely again. Nothing new. But this time he'd know what was missing in his life. Or maybe, a small hopeful voice in his head said, maybe they won't care. But that was ridiculous. Of course they'd care. A werewolf was no lap dog. He sighed and continued his walk around the lake. The last years had been awesome. Now he'd have more time for his homework. That would at least be good for his grades.  
While climbing the stairs to the common room, he prepared himself for the hate and disgust from those who were like brothers to him. He stood in front of the door to the dormitory for a few minutes before pushing it open, shoulders stiff. The door creaked, as if to herald his arrival even more.   
Peter was sat on the floor, briefly glancing up from the shabby peace of parchment that was apparently supposed to be his homework, before redipping his quill and scribbling on his parchment. Remus closed his eyes. The silent treatment, then. Well, he wouldn't show how much it hurt him.  
The other two boys were still hidden by the door. Remus stepped into the room to be able to see them. Sirius was tearing apart some parchment, rolling the shreds into little balls and firing them at Peter. James was flat on his back on his four-poster bed, the curtains drawn back, and played with his snitch.   
Sirius stopped pestering Peter and straightened from his half-lying position, while Peter shook his head, parchment balls flying everywhere.  
“Hey, Moony”, James said.  
Sirius grinned. “Now you can stop making up excuses.”  
Then he started throwing parchment at James. “Hey! Stop it!”  
Sirius's grin only widened. Needless to say he didn't stop.  
“Oh, come here, you ...”   
James threw himself at Sirius and ripped the shredded remains of the parchment out of the other boy's hands. A pillow fight ensued, the snitch fluttering around their heads. Remus was gobsmacked.  
“You don't hate me? You're not going to scream at me? You're not going to cast me out?”  
Sirius let go of James's hair while James grabbed his glasses from between the sheets and put them on.  
“Of course not. Why would we? You're our friend!”, Sirius said and casually wiped dark hair out of his face.   
Remus leaned against one of his bedposts. “I don't know, maybe because I'm … a monster?”  
James rolled his eyes. “Please, don't be so dramatic. You fold your socks! Forgive me for not being terrified of you.”  
“So … so you don't care?”  
“Of course we don't care!”, Peter piped up from the floor. “You're our friend, Remus, we accept you the way you are. And you are you. You just happen to … have a little problem.”  
James laughed as he jumped off Sirius's bed to catch the snitch now fluttering just under the ceiling. “A small, furry problem!”, he yelled.   
Peter sat up. “Exactly, and I have a big, inky problem! Remus, you're our encyclopedia, how does the swelling hex work again? Was it the one with the big sweeping motion?” Remus knelt besides Peter, entranced, and helped him with his homework. On the inside, he was jubilating. His friends were still his friends. They didn't care that he was a werewolf. There was absolutely nothing that could have dampened his joy at this moment.


End file.
